Theatre Arts Troupe of Hogwarts
by TheLampPostStation
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a series of Theater classes. They have an acting Troupe, and can even take stagecraft. Not to mention the spring play: none other than The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet.
1. The World's a Stage

Attention All Students:

The High Office of the Governors Board of Educational Facilities

Has requested the participation of Hogwarts students in the following classes:

Theatre and Literature

Drama/Acting I and II

Stagecraft I and II

Theatrical History

Because of a shortage in staffing, we request you only elect to take one of these classes, all of which will be taught by Prof. Spartz.

By taking one of these courses, you are automatically eligible for the

Theatre Arts Troupe of Hogwarts.

Please submit your name to the attached list to enroll in one of these courses, and if you seek admittance into the Theatre Troupe.

In this Troupe, you can audition for the school spring play.

We hope the addition of Theatre Arts to the Hogwarts curriculum will offer exciting new opportunities for you, the students.

The first meeting of The Theatre Arts Troupe will be

November the Eighteenth, Nineteen ninety-three at six o'clock in the evening

in room 4815, which can be found on the fourth floor behind the portrait of

The Bard of Stratford-upon-Avon.

We hope to see you there!

-_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, and so it begins: my Theatre Arts take on the lovely Hogwarts.**

**What class would you take? What would some of the characters take? **

**Inside cameo: The Bard of Stratford-upon-Avon: Who is he? I know, do you?**


	2. Pick your poison

Room 4815

Behind the portrait

Four o'clock in the afternoon

Stagecraft one

"Attention, attention, please, everyone, settle!" A frazzled-looking teacher stood at a black podium at the front of the classroom on top of a makeshift stage. Her students sat on the floor, slumped against bookbags. She had spent the first ten or so minutes of class allowing them to chat before she decided to take the roll of students. She slipped on a pair of square reading glasses, despite looking fairly young, and straightened her parchment. When she spoke, she had an American accent, contrasting her student's English accents. "Dear, seems as though we'll be low in this class this year. Only seven of you?" Her eyes skimmed the names on the list. They were spread through all four houses. "When I call your name, please indicate you're here, so that I can mark you down. Her… Hermione?" She watched the timid hand rising of a frizzy haired Gryffindor. She seemed to be a little nervous about taking this course. "Theodore?"

"Theo," corrected an overly-confident voice from the back. He was the only one to find a chair and footrest to lounge upon.

"Luna?"

"Hm?" A dirty-blonde haired girl stared at the ceiling.

"Alright… Ernie?"

"Here." A voice and a hand from the front of the room showed themselves.

"Draco?" The reply was found leaning against Knott's footstool. He too seemed confident. "Ron?" Beside Hermione, a ginger-haired boy lounged, weight shifted to his hands behind him.

"Here."

"And… Blaise." A dark-haired boy, dark-mannered boy leaned also on Knott's footrest. "Alright… That's all of us then. Let's begin." She took off her glasses and hat, allowing her medium blonde hair to be pulled back into a hair tie. "First off, who here actually knows what stagecraft is?" No hands, not even Granger, of whom she had pegged to be the smartest in the room. "Alright then… Who here actually signed up for this class instead of being defaulted because you didn't take another one?" Two hands, Granger and Malfoy.

"Granger! I would've expected you to take all of them."

"You can only take one, _Malfoy._"

"I'm sure you'd find a way." He nodded towards her, and laughed when she grabbed for the front of her robes.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, please, can you just… chill?" The teacher was leaning over her podium. She ran her fingers through her hair. This was the last class of the day. She didn't need the students being immature. "Stagecraft is, simply put, all the background work during a production of a play or film- but you don't know that, do you? Have any of you ever been to a play…? No one… how about the cinema? Only Granger… Alrighty then. Please tell me you guys at least _know _what a play is?" Most of the students nodded. "Thank you!" She whispered to the ceiling. This was the first class that actually knew what Theater was. "'Kay, so… today I had nothing much planned… except a questionnaire I cooked up. I just want to know what kind of team I have here." She handed a small stack of papers to one end of the room and gestured for it to get passed around.

The questionnaire was simple: On a scale of one to ten, how well do you… et cetera, et cetera. And yet, the class still had trouble with it.

"Professor Spartz? What are properties?"

"Professor, what do you mean by 'Work well with others."

"Just do the best you can. This is just so I know what trade you'll be best at- oh, you're done… bring it up here." The students brought up their papers. "I guess I'll excuse you now… unless you just want to chill up here… I'll have these scored by tomorrow.

**A/N: so, well, that's day one for you. I keep the same questions I have similar questions for reviews this time: What would you do in a stagecraft class? What would our favorite students do?**


End file.
